


How He Learns

by Delirious21



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Grammar Porn, Kinky?, M/M, Suggestive, scared Megs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: A crackfic/drabble about grammar in the bedroom. . . ;)Look at the tail on that comma! Goddamn 💦
Relationships: Ultra Magnus/Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 27





	How He Learns

It was only after they crash-landed onto an organic planet that Rodimus got a word in. As he and the crew picked themselves up, he creeched, “Can someone  _ please  _ tell me what the hell is going on!” Considering he stumbled onto the bridge not three minutes ago, it seemed like he was the only one left in the dark.

Megatron, shaking off debris and regaining his composure, said, “Mistakes were made.”

Rodimus fixed him with an incredulous look. As he spoke, his arms flailed about. “Passive, again with the passive voice! Who, what, where:  _ Active _ , my man!”

Megatron tried booting up the main console. “When did you learn the difference?”

“Magnus taught me. Don’t look so shocked, I can learn.”

Ultra Magnus paused in doling out orders to gathering crew members. He said, “Next week we work on expletives.”

Rodimus made an unearthly little moan and Megatron left before they started talking commas. He wasn’t prepared for that level of intimacy with his co-captain and second. He would much rather brave an organic world on his own. 


End file.
